


Someone like me?

by Lyndsayluhu



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsayluhu/pseuds/Lyndsayluhu
Summary: Au coffee shop.Jiya causes some trouble at her cafe after 4 years of waiting around.Garcia/Lucy ficBackground Jiya/RufusJiya thinks she's so smart.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Rufus Carlin/Jiya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Someone like me?

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea, started one way, went a whole other way. First timeless fic. Hope someone likes it.

"Good morning" Lucy called out to the regulars in the cafe. 

Lucy walked every morning to the little cafe around the corner from her house and enjoyed her caramel latte with whatever muffin was on special that day. It was her little piece of heaven, and she enjoyed every minute she spent there. And it helped that everyone she saw each morning were the same people. Only knowing them by first names and their orders, she felt at home. 

"Morning Luce" rang out in the cafe. 

She smiled to herself and took a seat at her normal table. 

It also helped that her best friend owned it. Jiya had been a constant in her life for about 4 years and after she had opened the cafe, the two had been fast friends. Lucy's love of history and Jiya's love of tech made them an odd pair, but they loved how different, yet how similar they really were. The first time Jiya had given Lucy her coffee and muffin for free she had protested. When she could tell her efforts were wasted, she left the total amount in the tip jar. About a month after that, and starting to come in every day, Jiya told her that she wouldn't accept anything else from her except weekly girls nights. Lucy had quickly agreed and since then, 4 years ago, every Friday night were known as 'Juicy' nights. Jiya had come up with the name and had loudly laughed in the middle of the cafe that she had caught the attention of a customer. That customer ended up being her now boyfriend Rufus. They were a match made in heaven. Perfectly suited, as if by the force of whatever was out there, made for each other. 

Lucy had always craved that. What Jiya and Rufus had, wanted the easy conversation, the way they made each other feel, or being lit up like a Christmas tree when the other entered the room. 

Jiya brought Lucy her usual order and just as she was placing the coffee on the table the bell over the door rang. They both turned to welcome the person, and Lucy lost all train of thought. 

He was the definition of Prince charming. Tall, dark, handsome. And he was a Man, with a capital M. And she had seen him before. She just couldn't figure out where. She swallowed hard and just stared at this beautiful tree of a man. Jiya's chuckle pulled her out of her thoughts. 

"Wow Luce, I haven't seen you look at anyone like that in a long time" 

"I just, I know him. But I don't?" Lucy said

"That's Garcia Flynn, Rufus' business partner. You know that, right? Maybe not, you've never actually met him"

She was stunned. Now she remembers where she knows him from. The pictures hanging up in Jiya and Rufus' house, he was in a lot of them. But she had never thought anything of him in those pictures, well that's not true. Devastatingly handsome. But here, standing there at the counter, she couldn't help the weird feelings rushing through her. 

Jiya turned and waved at the beautiful man. Why couldn't she think of any other way to describe him? 

"Morning Flynn. The usual?" Jiya asked as she slipped behind the counter. 

"Jiya, good morning. Yes please. I know I'm early, but I thought that I would get the day started. Rufus said he wanted to meet me here this morning to discuss something. Is he here yet?" 

"No, he slept late. Sorry. He should be here soon though. Most of the tables are taken, but I think there's one we can fit you in till he gets here" she smiled. 

He smiled back and Lucy almost lost it. He had the most gorgeous smile and his whole face lit up. In turn, her face lit up, she couldn't help but smile. God how she wished someone, him, would smile at her like that. Before she knew it, Jiya was headed her way with him. 

"Hey Rufus is running late and there's nowhere for Flynn to wait, cool if he sits with you for a bit? Cool. Awesome. Flynn, Lucy. Lucy, Flynn" and then she walked away

Lucy blushed and she couldn't help but feel embarassed. She shot Jiya the murder look they would give each other when they weren't pleased with the other. 

"So, your Jiya's bestie. Hmm" he said. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her stomach dropped and she felt like she had been hit by a truck. 

"No no, I just, I wasn't expecting someone, uh, like you is all." He flustered out. 

Lucy was dumb struck. What the hell was he even meaning? Someone like her. What the hell was that supposed to mean. Before she could respond, his voice pulled her out her thoughts. She couldn't quite pin the accent, but it was there. And it did things to her insides she wasn't happy with at the moment. 'someone like her?' 

"I'm sorry, I've made you uncomfortable. I'll just leave you to your coffee and make a phone call while I wait for Rufus. Again, I'm sorry Lucy" and he turned away and pulled out his phone. 

Tears pricked at her eyes and she searched for Jiya. Jiya gave her a concerned look and quickly grabbed her phone to text Lucy. 

J: what happened? You look like you're gonna cry

L: I have no idea. He said he wasn't expecting someone like me to be best friends with you. What the fuck

J: wtf… srsly? Who's he talking to? Can you make out what he's saying? 

L: what, no. It's in a language I don't know. But even if I did, why would I want to know what he's saying. He could be talking about me for all I know. 

L: like, who says that to someone???? Seriously! I thought you said Flynn was as sweet as pie? Where was he this morning? 

J: ok, Woah. Calm down. And yes I know, very faux pas. Never tell a woman to calm down. Turn on your translate app that I made, and see what he's saying, he's speaking Croatian if it helps.

L: OMG I will not! 

Jiya walked toward the table and sat beside Lucy. She opened her translate app and pressed the button to listen. 

"I'm so stupid. All the years I've heard about her, heard her voice in the background, I never expected her to take my breath away and make me act stupid. She's just, so damn beautiful, and I really fucked things up. And J will hear about it and then R…. No I can't say their names, they are extremely close to me right now. It will just be incredibly uncomfortable from here on out. I should have just been polite, said good morning and left it at that. But no, I had put my foot in my mouth with something stupid like I wasn't expecting someone like you, what the hell does that even mean?…….. yeah, I know, god, the ways she could have taken that. Just from everything I've heard about her from R and J I've been half in love with her for years…" 

Jiya let out a gasp. 

Flynn lowered the phone and shot a glare in her direction. He lifted the phone back up to his ear "I'll call you back" 

"Jiya?" He looked mad. Murderous even. Lucy couldn't help but smirk. He shot her a glance, and she looked down sheepishly. 

"What?" She asked feigning innocence. 

"You said you wouldn't do that again" his eyes bore holes into her soul. 

"I know…. I'm sorry. Look, you know how I am. I know that when someone starts talking in another language in front of people they are more often than not, talking about the person closest to them. And when Lucy texted me what you said…" 

"What?" They both said and they stared at Jiya. 

"Oops" Jiya smirked to herself. "Oh look, customer" with that she jumped out of the seat and to the counter, where there was no customer waiting. A pleased smile on her face. 

"I'm sorry, I never meant to make you uncomfortable, I can't imagine what you think of me right now. I just lost my mind a little bit actually meeting you in person. And as you can see from that app, I really truly didn't mean anything negative by it. But again, I'm sorry. Can we start over. Properly?" He asked. Afraid to look in her eyes, he looked everywhere but. 

She laughed. A full bellied, body shaking laugh. He looked at her with raised eyebrows and a tight, thin smile. 

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I know I shouldn't be laughing, and I should be mortified. But…" she laughed again and ran her hand down her face until it covered her mouth. She tried to school her features while she extended her hand. 

"Lucy Preston. Nice to finally meet you" she said with a genuine smile

He couldn't do anything but stare at her. He's pretty sure he just fell all the way in love with her at this point. Instead of running away when she and Jiya were caught, or freaking out over his admission, she laughed. And he fell fully in love in that moment. Holy shit, this woman was something else. He extended his hand and met hers. 

"Garcia Flynn" he gazed into her eyes.

"Hey baby" Rufus said as he strided up to Jiya at the counter "whatcha doing?" 

"Enjoying the show" she said as she nodded her head in the direction of Garcia and Lucy. 

"Jiya, what did you do?" 

Feeling a little sheepish at her actions "something you told me not to do" 

"You didn't! You used the app again? Seriously? How many times do you need to do that before it gets you into a whole lot of trouble?" 

"Well it worrrrked" she couldn't stop the grin from spreading over face.

Rufus shook his head. 4 years his best friend and business partner had pinned over Lucy. Yet refused to meet her in person. Always came up with an excuse. For 4 years, he and Jiya and tried everything to get them together. 

"That's why you told me not to come in till now isn't it?"

"Maybeeee" she bit her bottom lip and scrunched her nose. She was too excited about finally getting these two together. 

"It's like you had a sixth sense about them or something" 

"Yeah. Or something" 


End file.
